zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2013
11:53 *Stands in front of Mirror* 11:53 Me: Hey sexy, that's your new nickname 11:53 *Mirror cracks* 11:53 Me: (forever alone) 11:53 xD 11:53 .... 11:53 Pics or it didn't happen :B 11:54 need one for (flygon) 11:54 Lol :B 11:54 Hmmm :B 11:54 I propose a retro ZCSF challenge :B 11:54 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Administrators 11:54 Sorry Jeff I was taking a shower xD :B 11:55 Everyone puts a derp* :B * face at the end of their posts, and the last one still doing wins. :B 11:55 Bring it! :B 11:55 I lose 11:55 AH C'MON 11:55 I remember when we wrote love letters to each other over that xD :B 11:56 I can at least be ROLLBACK 11:56 I deserve that at least. 11:56 Tell that to Kotsu 11:56 Good times huh Jeff xD :B 11:56 I still ain't a 'crat 11:56 Back when wikia was great~ :B 11:56 * XGlass Reflection pings Dark Seeker Kotsu 11:56 And Kotsu's still too stubborn to promote another 'crat. 11:56 Even though he doesn't have hacks. 11:56 Imma make a speed run to my room for my headphones :B 11:56 ITS RAINING!!! :B 11:57 Be back in 10 seconds :B 11:57 BACK1 :B 11:57 *! :B 11:57 Stahp overusing the emoticon 11:57 It's spammy 11:57 It's classic ZCSF, Yazu! :B 11:57 Back me up, Goku! :B 11:57 Ah come on its a challenge we used to do before xD :B 11:58 This random message will now be posted, and you are now reading this message cause you have nothing better to do. 11:58 I'm not afraid to kick a mod, so you know 11:58 Well you're no fun :B 11:58 10 bucks say Kotsu would back us up! :B 11:59 Seriously starting to get pissed off 11:59 Zusa should be banned here 11:59 Cause of his ban at AA 12:00 Dunno who the hell that is 12:00 Back when the wiki had no rules and I could talk about all the dicks I wanted to~ 12:00 Leo 12:00 xD 12:01 What was Leo banned for? 12:01 raping Jeff 12:01 Sexual harrassmet 12:01 Yeah 12:01 Sexual harassment is very aloud here 12:01 Poor Jeff 12:01 Eh, I'll wait to PWN it when it's on chat again. 12:01 He said he was Jeff's sex slave. 12:01 *allowed 12:01 The fuck is wrong with me....? 12:02 ... 12:02 You're Jeff 12:02 That's what 12:02 Fair nuff xD 12:02 xD 12:02 Jeff 12:02 You're too lame to have that avi 12:02 Ah, but I'm a rollback 12:02 And you're a normal user 12:02 So STFU 12:03 Kotsu check your PM! xD 12:03 Okay 12:03 Nemba 12:03 And what's a rollbacker gonna do? 12:03 Shut up 12:03 He said I was lame 12:03 And stop being arrogant 12:03 YOU ARE LAME 12:03 Yazu, I can't help what I say! 12:03 I'm a Jeff! 12:03 Love you too, Josh 12:03 Not you! 12:04 WB Bulla o/ 12:04 Thanks (wave) 12:05 FUCKING CLEAR CHAT BUTTON 12:05 xD 12:06 I just hit the clear chat button AGAIN! 12:06 xD 12:06 FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 12:07 xDDDD 12:07 Poor Stevie-Ray 12:07 Braden. 12:07 Yuzu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_5dP_83O7o 12:07 Josh wants rollback 12:08 Can I have rollback right? 12:08 Please 12:08 x3 12:08 Josh 12:08 Wait 12:08 Never mind 12:08 @Steve: Thanks for the nightmares 12:08 XD 12:08 ... 12:08 What did he link? 12:08 Why so serious 12:08 Joker 12:08 ::D 12:09 Fucking nightmares 12:09 YAMI 12:09 YOU MADE SHIT LOOK BEAUTIFUL 12:09 ... 12:09 I love that scene 12:09 WHAT 12:09 Kotsu check your PM! 12:09 WHAT DID I DO 12:09 Favorite part of the movie 12:09 The admin page 12:09 That's perfect 12:09 Oh, that 12:09 Batman and Superman live action versus movie 12:10 I was going to make my bot do it but I didn't have enough time 12:10 Who wins? 12:10 So I just did it manually 12:10 Josh naked 12:10 LIVE ACTION 12:10 ... 12:10 Okay 12:10 Batman wins 12:10 :D 12:10 Batman carries around cryptonite 12:10 Josh 12:10 This random message will now be posted, and you are now reading this message cause you have nothing better to do. 12:10 Now take your dam- 12:10 .... 12:10 NO CHAIN MAIL SHIT HERE 12:10 Wrong button 12:11 Now Josh 12:11 Take your damn clothes off 12:11 ... 12:11 You first 12:11 :D 12:11 OKAY 12:11 *takes clothes off* 12:11 ... 12:11 Join in, Yami :D 12:11 .... 12:11 Kotsu PM again xD 12:12 ...I feel like when I first joined the chat 12:12 Just leaving Kotsu hanging. 12:12 "there are the few I dont like but it dont matter" -Steve *coughhemeansmecough* 12:12 *takes pic of Kotsu and runs away* 12:12 ..... 12:12 :( 12:12 ::D Nope ::D 12:12 ... 12:12 I know you mean me 12:12 :O OO 12:12 WAIT 12:12 Jeff 12:12 And everyone else 12:12 But I dont ::D 12:12 JOSH NOW HAS NAKED PICS OF ME :x 12:12 Lets do the derp challenge! :3 12:13 If you want to 12:13 Shoot 12:13 I gtg 12:13 (Wave) 12:13 WIKIAN 12:13 I'll be back tomorrow 12:14 GET YOUR FINEASS OVER HERE SO I CAN SMACK IT 12:14 *FINE ASS 12:14 .... 12:15 hi 12:15 *smacks Wikian's ass* 12:15 ... 12:15 xD 12:15 .... :o 12:15 xD 12:15 Yuzu 12:15 Can I smack yours now? :D 12:15 ... 12:15 :3 12:15 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2013 evidence EVIDENCE 12:15 What? 12:15 Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2013?t=20130806235253 12:16 ? 12:16 Logs 12:16 Of fwat? :x 12:16 My bot is stalking you 12:16 pick the llast pokemon of my team 12:16 ....Is that a yes? 12:17 @Yuzu :3 12:17 Someone 12:17 anyone everyone freeze 12:17 Arcanine 12:17 *I freeze into ice* 12:17 Tell me what's making me jump like that 12:17 Pick another 12:17 What is the last Pokemon? 12:17 Wait 12:17 Hmm 12:18 TYRANITAR 12:18 no 12:18 cant use him 12:18 MAGIKARP 12:18 MAGIKARP 12:18 Cant use him either XD 12:18 SHIT 12:18 FUCK YOU POKEMON GAME 12:18 XD 12:18 o/ 12:18 Im a make it easier 12:18 WB Miri o/ 12:19 pick a dark type 12:19 Wb 12:19 I don't know any fucking dark types 12:19 Thanks~ 12:19 I got one now 12:19 i chose (bisharp) 12:19 ... Erm 12:20 Josh 12:20 my tema is now (rotom) fire (armaldo) (flygon) (torandus) (bisharp) and (galilie) 12:20 Import your review pages 12:20 @Josh 12:20 I did 12:20 * (tornadus) 12:20 RR:Baccano 12:20 They just aren't under the same name 12:21 Dude 12:21 WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CATEGORIES 12:21 What? 12:21 It was before hand 12:21 This is it? 12:21 That was the first page I imported 12:21 I hear the Lavender Town theme is supposed to be some creepy shit 12:21 Sorry 12:21 BITCH PLEASE 12:21 This is happy picnic music next to Giygas' theme 12:21 ... 12:21 Maybe in the remake 12:22 In the original, it's creepy as fuck 12:22 I AM talking about the original 12:22 Not seeing what's so creepy about it 12:22 ^ 12:22 Sort of sad sounding to me, not really creepy though 12:23 I kinda like it, actually 12:23 Josh 12:23 its disturbing sometimes 12:23 Yes? 12:23 Stop fucking categorizing pages as "Pages by Josh" 12:23 Kotsu check your PM again xD 12:23 Category:Pages by Yami 12:24 XD 12:24 ... 12:24 Moron 12:24 Hey, Monet o/ 12:24 How so? 12:24 CLICK THE LINK 12:24 ... 12:24 Whoops 12:25 Category:Page made by Yami -.- 12:25 If you think Lavender Town is creepy... 12:26 It can't hold a candle to this 12:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYb9kSCkjE8 12:26 Hey 12:27 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 Update bitches 12:27 "Hi Monét" 12:27 Piccolo, LAW, Lupin, Spike, Aizen, Plutia, GTO, Kyoraku, Balalaika, and the Count 12:28 Yuzura: Hey, Monet o/ 12:28 Scroll up bro 12:28 ... Oh. 12:28 o/ 12:28 Well hi Yuyu. xD 12:28 Dude, Aizen. 12:28 I'm an Aizenist 12:29 Aizen's probably going next 12:29 Yup 12:29 Five unanimous votes 12:29 Yami 12:29 Can I smack your bottom now? 12:30 .... 12:30 No 12:30 How did Ganta last so long? 12:30 Don't know 12:31 BUT YAMIIII ;( 12:31 I want to ;( 12:32 Last battle: The Count vs. Spike 12:32 It better be 12:33 Was Johan in it? 12:33 PENIS 12:33 Yeah 12:33 But he got eliminated 12:33 Guise 12:33 Lets do the derp contest 12:33 YUS! :B 12:33 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/uu-43430214 12:33 JEFF!!! :B 12:34 So rule is you have to end your sentence with the derp face :B 12:34 Yup :B 12:34 For as long as you can :B 12:34 GTO is the only one in the final 9 that made it to the last 9 last time. 12:34 HELLZ YEAH :B 12:34 I'm not gonna lose :B 12:34 I've got it for the next 10 minutes I can be on :B 12:35 SEX :B 12:35 PINGAS! :B 12:35 Bet I can do it longer than the rest of you put together :B 12:35 ... 12:35 I miss AA 12:35 I don't 12:35 Then go, I'm not stopping you :B 12:35 xD :B 12:36 Lenny :B 12:36 I like this challenge :B 12:36 Just take your pants off and have some fun :B 12:36 That emote :B 12:36 Lol! :B 12:36 I WILL be King Derp this time :B 12:36 Why does the derp emote remind me of Jeff so much :B 12:37 Because Jeff is the embodiment of the emote :V 12:37 .... 12:37 FUCK 12:37 Ouch xD :B 12:37 LOLOLOLOLOL :B 12:37 I lose again ;( 12:37 I read what I type carefully before sending it xD :B 12:38 I have muscle memory man :B 12:38 It come naturrally~ :B 12:38 *naturally :B 12:38 Lol :B 12:38 ;( 12:38 Yami 12:38 NO NO NO NO NO :B 12:38 I lost 12:38 I gtg now... :B 12:38 Bye 12:38 :o 12:38 NO! D: :B 12:38 GOKU IS KING DERP 12:39 ;-; :B 12:39 Tuz 12:39 I won again xD 12:39 ik ;( 12:39 Wanna restart it again Kotsu? 12:39 HELL no 12:39 xDD 12:40 The whole chat should do it someday xD 12:41 I am still sad that Yami won't let me touch him 12:41 But I will get over it 12:41 Eventually ;-; 12:42 Wait...why do you wanna touch him again? 12:42 Cos he made everything look purty 12:42 :( 12:42 Oooh lol 12:43 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/randombattle-43431367 12:43 Awesome Steve xD 12:44 Im terrible im 0-4 12:46 How the heck do you get your pokemons to that level? o.o 12:46 pokemons 12:46 Must... not... correct 12:47 Eh its a habit of mine to say it like that xD 12:47 So hey 12:47 Kyoraku is still in the contest 12:48 Final 9 12:48 its a thing 12:48 it was random 12:48 Dammit Bulla, why d'ya have to leave during PM >.> 12:49 Oh lol 12:49 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/ou-43433002 im jsut terrible 12:49 Yuzu 12:50 Please go on DB chat and kick Azusa in the teeth for me 12:50 nvm 12:52 Mustakaibaizen Kotsu 12:52 WB Bulla o/ 12:52 (wave) 12:52 o/ 12:53 o/ 12:55 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/ou-43434105 12:55 IM TERRIBLE! 12:59 Ohai, Tay o/ 12:59 O/ 01:00 o/ 01:00 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 Update 01:00 Final Nine now 01:01 And unlike last time, all nine of them kick an unbelievable amount of ass 01:01 I don't know who to vote off... 01:01 o/ 01:03 MY FIRST EL. BLOG MADE 100 COMMENTS 01:03 KICKASSU 01:04 Yami 01:05 Would you be willing to help Maro with a wiki 01:05 I don't want to do it 01:05 ...That's like asking if I want to help Kirby with a wiki. 01:05 Yes? ::D 01:05 Yuma- Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal 01:05 01:05 20 hours ago by Saberalt 01:05 Yuzura 01:05 WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING ZEXAL? 01:06 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 GUYS VOTE LUPIN 01:06 Piccolo isn't as biased as Goku or Vegeta 01:07 I voted piccolo 01:07 Lupin is too swave 01:07 NO 01:07 Piccolo is underrated 01:10 Yay 01:10 Five votes 01:10 http://pokemonshowdown.com/replay/ou-43435545 im 0- 10 01:13 Ahahahaha 01:13 o/ 01:13 Hey fuys 01:13 guys 01:13 fuys xD 01:14 Hey, MOG o/ 01:14 Already five votes against Balalalalalalalack Lagoon 01:15 .... 01:15 :O 01:16 I accidently voted for Piccolo 01:16 accidentally* 01:16 ... 01:16 I HATE YOU 01:16 xD 01:16 IT WAS AN ACCIDENT 01:16 I hope the last three are Piccolo, Spike, and the Count 01:17 and maybe Onizuka 01:17 Or Plutia 01:17 ..Or LAW or maybe Kyoraku 01:17 EVERYONE IS TOO BADASS 01:19 https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/969253_10153114279670455_1175410547_n.jpg 01:20 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 01:20 Three votes LAQ 01:20 *LAE 01:20 *LAR 01:20 FUCKING KEYBOARD 01:20 *LAW 01:22 STOP VOTING FOR PLUTIS 01:22 *PLUTIA 01:22 ....xD 01:23 no 01:23 *shoots keyboard* 01:23 dSIOUvdbiucfevhifdghisdybggiofsbg 01:24 ...I'm going to slaughter whoever is voting for Spike 01:26 I'm just so glad 01:26 ... 01:26 my "Be Useful" is still here 01:26 Who voted Spike? 01:26 Das it 01:26 Spike and Kyoraku both go down 01:26 Hardest thing I'll have to do all day 01:29 ..l... 01:30 Spike still lost... 01:30 I hate this world 01:31 WAIT 01:31 Kyoraku has like 01:31 2 votes more 01:31 How did Spike lose too? 01:32 Double elimination. 01:32 When I started cropping, they were tied 01:32 WHO KEEPS VOTING FOR PLUTIA 01:33 Me 01:33 STOP IT 01:34 SHE'S THE ONLY LADY 01:34 WE NEED SOME VAGINA UP IN HERE 01:34 No, Balalaika should have beat her 01:34 me 01:34 I'm a sore loser 01:35 Plutia needs to win 01:35 We need some boobies in the finals 01:36 i just showed a whole taco in my mouth 01:37 Down goes LAW 01:37 and choked 01:37 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-ou-43441130 01:37 TAYLER 01:37 SUGGESTIVE 01:37 SENTENCE 01:37 My Pokemon bullshit 01:37 that sounded less sexual in my head 01:37 xD 01:37 brb showering 01:38 Yami 01:38 DO YOU LIKE MY FUCKING GAME? 01:38 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-ou-43441130 01:38 Piccolo and Law are tied 01:38 Wait 01:38 I named one of my Pokemon "Madea's Family Reunion" 01:38 Piccolo has more votes. 01:39 Kotsu play me 01:39 I already started cropping 01:39 So down goes LAW 01:39 Biased 01:43 DAMN IT 01:44 All I can vote for now is Plutia 01:44 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 01:47 The Count hasn't received a single vote throughout. 01:47 IKR 01:48 I just voted for him now 01:48 just cuz you said that! ::D 01:49 Ass 01:49 Plutia goes netx 01:49 *next 01:51 Yami 01:51 Change the poll 01:51 http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yuzura/Anime_Elimination_Contest/v2.0 01:51 No more Plutia 01:54 MOG 01:54 Stop voting Gankutsuo 01:54 I'm voting The Count because I'm only a few episodes in the series still. 01:55 SOMEONE CHANGE YOUR VOTE FROM ONIZUKA 01:55 Well fuck 01:56 No more Onizuka 01:58 Poll blew up 01:58 Guess what kind of shampoo I use? 01:59 Dirty kind 01:59 idk 2013 08 07